warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
You are My Cute Friend
The b sisters’ outfits emily is wearing a blue mini dress with flowers, a croped denim jacket, two rings and brown boots Natalie wears a lacy jumpsuit, a sparkly bomber jacket and black sandals Transcript (at wario’s house) Wario: (calls his pals) hey guys, it’s time we have a meeting (at diamond stadium) 9 volt: man, that girl is cute natalie: Oh volty 9 volt: is your voice look like a teen girl (Wario’s friends gasps) 9 volt: no threating, But, you got cool kids, and i’ll Give you a badge, and show your friendship! 18 volt: cool! 5 volt: and guess what kid, i’ve Called some students Kat: who are they? ana: they go To the same school 9 volt: Lets sing the friendship song together! Come on! (natalie throws The badge, spins the wheel and 9 volt starts singing) 9 volt: listen to me! (Sings) I'd travel all around the world To meet a brand new friend And as i met them one by one I'd proudly recommend Join the club, the friendship club Join the club It's a big wide world of friends 9 volt: You can find a friend anyplace on earth Friendship's in your heart and not your place of birth Soamiormi amigo amici, pal or bub Let's invite them all to join our friendship club Join the club, the friendship club James, Zara, Lizzie, Harry, maria, patrick, Lucy, Steven And andrew: Join our whole big wide world of friends 9 volt: Join the club It's a big wide world of friends A big wide world of friends Maria: First parcheesi - then mancala Lizzie: You teach us your game Zara: 'Cause no matter where you're from Good fun is all the same 9 volt: And it's not just the things we agree on That help us get along The more we embrace each different kind of face The more our club gets strong Join the club, the friendship club James, Zara, Lizzie, Harry, maria, patrick, Lucy, Steven And andrew: Join our whole big wide world of friends 9 volt: Join the club It's a big wide world of friends Join the club, the friendship club James, Zara, Lizzie, Harry, maria, patrick, Lucy, Steven And andrew: Join our whole big wide world of friends 9 volt: Join our club It's a big wide world of friends Yes, a big wide world of friends We've a big wide world of friends Join the club! Yeah! (at 9 volt’s house) (The kids greet 9 volt) 9 volt: wow, you look, tall! (Sings) Come with me on the friendship tour And what's strange will be strange no more By journey's end you could make A life long friend on the friendship tour Zara: Each new friend's like a special prize 'Cause you see the world through different eyes Be rich in friends and you'll never be poor As you'll see from the friendship tour 9 volt, James And zara: The friendship tour is a ton of fun Going round and round like a cinnamon The friendship tour is very sweet What a treat to meet new friend 9 volt: We'll tour the east then the wild wild west And we'll never say there's a worst or best Lizzie: 'Cause it's not where we go it's the going we adore When we're off on our friendship tour 9 volt, James, zara, harry And Lizzie: The friendship tour is a ton of fun Going round and round like a cinnamon The friendship tour is so awesome What a treat to meet new friends 9 volt: A cool breeze in summer or the way the river bends Steven: Are the same the whole world over Maria: Just like wind and rain and friends all: The friendship tour is a ton of fun Going round and round like a cinnamon The friendship tour is so awesome What a treat to meet new friends And the friendship tour will never, never end 9 volt: Just as long as you're my friend''''Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes